


What the hell, Sunshine?

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alex Summers Lives, Apocalypse Fix-it, Brother Sister Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Nina Lives, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter tells Erik, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter rescues his half-sister Nina and is able to return to the X-Mansion in time to save everyone.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Nina Gurzsky & Erik Lehnsherr, Nina Gurzsky & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Alex Summers, Pietro Maximoff/Alex Summers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 241





	1. Hey, Soul Sister - Train

_Cerebro was destroyed. Planks of metal peeled off the frame, creaking as they ran out of the doors. Alex bent over in exhaustion, trying to figure out what had just happened. Scott had gotten powers, Raven had shown up with some blue kid who looked a bit too much like a mix of her and Azazel, then he went with the Professor to find Moira, who didn't remember him for some reason, then they went to find Erik, Charles was screaming at him to destroy everything and then he went unconscious. It was a bit of a weird day._

_A bright purple bubble formed at the end of the hallway, peeling away to reveal five people Alex was going to guess were all mutants, dressed in some weird battle armour you wouldn't be able to pay _anyone_ to wear. It took a moment for him to realise one of them was actually Erik, the guy they had _just went to look for_ before he _appeared out of nowhere_. What the hell?_

_"Erik" Raven gasped, probably in shock, but who wasn't, right? Alex was going to ask them what the hell they were doing and why they looked like some weird cult when Erik raised his arm, the inner drama queen shining through, pulling Charles' wheelchair forward._

_Acting on instinct, Alex raced forwards, ignoring Hank's warning from behind him. "Hey! Hey, asshole!" He yelled. One of the other five, who looked like he must be the leader, said something ominous that he didn't quite catch with the adrenaline ringing in his ears. Wow, today was going _so _great. He heard something from behind him, probably Hank again, prick, as he felt the heat of his powers flowing through his chest. _

* * *

_Peter had decided to go to Poland, looking for his father. Suffice to say he hadn't found him, but what he did find was shocking in and of itself. He had found the address where the fearsome Magneto was supposedly hiding out and ran all the way there in under a minute, going slowly because he had to run across water, but if he didn't he could totally have gotten there in under a second. He had checked all through the house and found nothing, until he ran out to the forest behind it, thinking that maybe he was still there, grieving for his wife and daughter, Peter's stepmom and sister. He came across a clearing and nearly (but not quite) vomited at what he saw._

_Cops lay on the ground, clearly dead, but that wasn't as bad as seeing a woman and a girl who was clearly her daughter skewered by an arrow. The woman, Peter's stepmom, he realised, was clearly dead. The girl, on the other hand, was not only very much alive, but also very much conscious and very much crying. Tears were streaming down her face and Peter's heart broke. He had no idea how she would have managed to spend the night with an arrow through her torso, so he supposed she must have a mutation that stopped her from bleeding out._

_Realising that his half-sister might not respond well to some random guy appearing out of thin air, he quickly ran back to the edge of the forest, where he saw an old stone well. Figuring that he was far enough away, Peter let time resume its normal flow. From here he ran (at a normal, human pace) towards where he had seen the clearing before. Screams of pain rang through the forest and Peter picked up his speed, not to a superhuman speed, but he could probably outrun Usain Bolt at this point. Reaching the clearing, Peter skidded to a stop in front of the hysterical little girl. _

_She looked up at him, eyes filled with fear, "**Help me.**" She gasped._ _"**Please**"_ _. _ _For once, Peter was glad his adopted mom spoke Polish, too and encouraged him to speak in his native language around the house._

_He nodded, moving closer slowly, "**I can get that out of you, okay? It will hurt, can you heal?**" The girl (dang, he should really ask her name) looked wary, but nodded slowly._

_"**Papa says I'm a...**" She struggled for the right word "**mutant.**" Unfortunately, Peter didn't know the Polish for_ mutant_, so he looked at the girl in confusion.__ "**I**** can heal fast and talk to animals.**" She explained, looking at him as if scared he would leave her. Peter decided to ignore her puppy dog eyes and reached out for the arrow._

_"**I'll do this quickly, it's going to hurt real bad.**" His hand found a grip upon the tail end of the arrow and pulled it out, grimacing at the sight and sound of the arrow ripping through flesh. His sister let out an ear-splitting screech before falling silent. Opening one eye, he saw the girl's wound already healing. Within a matter of seconds you could only see her pearly skin through the hole in her blood-soaked shirt. _

_"**Wow, kid. That's pretty cool.**" And it was, in fact, pretty cool. Peter could heal fast, sure, but it would take him at least five minutes for something like that to heal. It took him a second to realise he was staring at this young girl's chest. Yay, nice job! way to not act like a paedophile, Peter! He looked away quickly and turned to the bodies of the guards littered about on the ground and a thought occurred to him. They had left his sister's and stepmom's (albeit supposed) dead bodies lying on the ground for a whole night. A brief spell of anger boiled his blood as he felt grateful to his father for killing these people, followed by jealousy that he had not been the one to do it. _

_Peter shoved those thoughts from his mind and turned back to his sister. "**What's your name?**" He asked her "**I'm Pietro.**" He wanted his little sister to know him by his real name, not by some Americanised version of it, no matter what the people at home called him._

_"**Nina**" She said reaching her hand out to him and shaking his hand. "**Can you help me get out of here?**** I have a passport and I speak English.**" Peter nodded and beckoned her to come with him as they walked back to what was once his father's family's house._

_Once getting there, Nina went into the kitchen and found a selection of probably fake passports and quite a large amount of cash in various currencies. "**Here.**" She handed them to him. "**I don't know which passport to use, can you find the right one? I have to get my stuff.**" Once his sister had disappeared up the staircase, Peter took a look at the passports, finding one with Nina's picture and the name Matylda Nowak. He knew that she must be an incredibly trusting child, probably a bit too trusting, if she was letting a stranger take her out of the country, but he would let it slide because he had just saved her._

_He found himself wondering if it was completely necessary to use the passports to get out of the country. He knew he could just run her to America and see if that stoner guy was still around, he remembered the card he had taken from him. It said something about a school for 'Gifted Youngsters' which clearly meant mutants. He could take Nina there and see if he or big blue or the generic tragic backstory guy could help him find Magneto (Erik? Dad? He wasn't really sure what to call him) and bring him his daughter back. _

_Sobs echoed down from upstairs, loud and heartbreaking. Pietro zipped up the stairs, stopping only at the door that the cries came from. He slowed back down and opened the door slowly. "**Nina, are you alright?**" He asked her, voice filled with nothing but concern._

_Nina whipped around and ran towards him, flinging her arms around him."**What am I going to do?**" She practically yelled. "**My mama is dead and I don't know where my papa is and I'm a mutant so you probably don't want to help me anyway!**" She shoved him away and sank to her knees where she started to cry even more than before, if that was even possible. Out the window, birds outside began to swarm together more and more. Peter looked at her, shocked, but his gaze softened when he saw her red-rimmed eyes and shaking eyes._

_He took a step towards her and crouched to his face was levelled with hers. He reached out and grabbed her chin gently, making her look up at him. "**Of course I want to help you sweetie. I'm a mutant too. I can run really fast.**" Nina's eyed widened. She reached out and pulled him into another hug. _

_"**Did you know my papa? He talked about a boy with gray hair who could run fast and stop bullets.**" Peter tried hard to suppress the rush of pride. _His father had told his family about him_!_

_"**I did know your papa.**" He confirmed and Nina's eyes lit up with awe and excitement. She stood up and grabbed a bag, throwing her things into it haphazardly._

_Once she finished, she clipped the bag shut and strode over to him. "**I don't like flying. Do you think you could run me somewhere?**" Pietro wanted to say no, he really did, but he was terrible at resisting puppy dog eyes._

_"**I can. If you want I can take you to America and back to my house. My mom can look after you for a bit while I try to find your papa.**" Although he would rather take his sister with him, he couldn't guarantee she would want to see her father in full Magneto mode, which, judging by the guards back at the clearing, was his current status._

_ "**Do you think I could go with you to find papa?**" She asks, and all it takes is those goddamn puppy dog eyes for him to completely give up on any thought of leaving her behind._

_Peter nodded and walked over to Nina, "**Only if you want to.**" Nina nodded enthusiastically, telling him that she definitely wanted to go with him._

_He was just about to ask if she was ready to leave when Nina's stomach rumbled. She laughed "**Let's get something to eat, then we can leave.**"_

* * *

Pietro ended up running all the way over to 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters', which was apparently back up and running, with his little sister in his arms. He had told her many times that she would probably vomit from running that fast for that long, but she insisted that he take her straight there. He ran slower than he normally would, to try and ease Nina's inevitable nausea when they came to a stop. He was going to run straight inside before he felt a rumble coming from the ground and decided against it. He put his sister into a car filled with four teens, one of them clearly a mutant, so he decided they could be trusted to not brutally murder her.

He ran inside and into the center of the _massive_ house. Why didn't Drugs tell him before that his house was _this _big. On second thought, that doesn't normally come up in a conversation without sounding conceited. There he found a massive ball of flames, Big Blue, and two girls. He grabbed Blue and dragged him to a safe distance, coming back for a badass looking chick with a leather jacket, then again for a formal looking girl who gave off another astonishingly badass vibe. He made kissy faces in front of her and acted like they were some spy duo all for fun, and boy was he glad he did. Just before dragging her out of there, he saw what looked like a foot sticking out of the flames. 

_Oh shit._ He thought to himself, and left the girl there to go get a handsome blond dude whose hair was most certainly on fire. Peter grabbed him and ran him outside, although the fire looked like it had gone out from running that fast, he thew him in a lake for good measure and returned back to save everyone else from death by a fucking explosion, not that that isn't one of the best ways to go out, he just thought they'd appreciate it.

Once he had gotten everyone, and had a blast while doing it, he ran back to get Nina before speeding time back up again. A resounding 'Oof' sounded out as people hit the crash mat he had improvised with a curtain, fell into a lake, or caught up with what the hell was happening. Nina ran over to the nearest tree and began to retch, but she didn't throw up, likely due to her healing factor, Peter noted.

"Wow," He took off his goggles and looked around. The car of mutants drove to a stop; eyes searching over the wrecked mansion. even the guy who was _supposed _ to be driving, and, sure, Peter didn't know how to drive, but he was pretty sure you had to be able to _see where you are going_.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Nina, who had, at some point, wrapped her arms around his torso. "**Are you alright?**" He asked, bending down to her and pulling her into a quick hug.

"**I'm okay. We should see if everyone else is too.**" Pietro nodded and walked over to the lake. little sister in tow, to where he had chucked the cute blond guy, only to see him swimming to the edge with all the grace and elegance of a whale having a seizure. He suppressed a laugh. _Oops. Could this guy even swim?_ He offered out a hand to the the blond and he accepted, using Peter's weight to pull himself up.

"Thanks, dude. What happened?" He asked, while Peter was racking his brain for a good nickname.

"The building blew up, Sunshine. Threw you in the lake because your hair was on fire." He quipped, having found the perfect name. Sunshine Boy didn't seem too impressed though, smirking and rolling his eyes.

He tilted his head towards Big Blue (wow, he really can't remember names) and said "Hank's told us about you. You're Peter right, the fast one?" Peter nodded in confirmation before turning to place a hand on Nina so she didn't run away or get stabbed by one of the less-friendly mutants (jeez, where did _that _come from?) 

"That's me. I was looking for the Professor, I thought he lived here?" At the mention of the professor, Sunny Boy's eyes widened.

Nina tugged on his sleeve. "I'm Nina." She said, extending her hand towards Sunshine Boy. He smiled, and _God,_ was that a beautiful smile. "Alex," he said.

Sounds of a helicopter approaching pulled them all out of their conversation. 

"FIRE!"


	2. See You Again - Charlie Puth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse is prevented, and families are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to skip the rest of Apocalypse, because I'm too lazy to re-write it. Just pretend that everything went exactly the same as it did and they didn't get Alex because he fell back into the lake or smth.

Okay, so when Peter got himself into this, he wasn't exactly expecting to fight a _fucking god_. But, naturally, he wasn't expecting the dude from the Pentagon to be his estranged father, and look where that got him; stuck in a plane with the man in question while trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to let this guy know that _Hey, your daughter's still alive, and you left her there in the clearing while she was impaled with a wooden arrow and probably about to die. No hard feelings though man, its not like you knocked up my mom and left her pregnant or anything_.

God, he was screwed. He couldn't even go over to talk to Erik because some blue psychopath with a god complex decided to snap his leg like a glow stick. But he couldn't even bring himself to worry about the fact that he might never be able to run again because Nina was left back with the others at the mansion, she could be scared or hurt and Pietro wasn't able to do anything about it until this goddamn plane would hurry up and fucking _land already_. Ugh, what could possibly make the time go faster? He had already taken a nap, and he didn't want the people here to think he was weird or lazy or anything.

Hank had been looking over everyone's injuries, but he had mostly been focused on making sure Charles didn't have any brain damage from getting a mind-beating from Grouchy Smurf, but he took the time to check Peter's leg and shift it into the right position so that it didn't have to be re-broken later, which would be incredibly difficult because of the strength of his skin and bones from running as fast as he can. Looking over, he saw Hank frown at an x-ray he had gotten of Peter's leg. 

"Wow, Peter," He said, looking up towards him. "You heal really fast. I can I can get that cast off of you in about four days." Cast? What cast? Pietro reached down to his leg and saw a _yep, that's a cast_ covering it. He sighed. He knew he had never broken a bone before, and that many other people would have to wait much longer than him, but _four days_? Nah, man, he was good. He needed to run, no matter what anyone else said. He needed to run like he needed to breathe and he was not about to stop breathing anytime soon. He ran a hand through his silver hair. It used to be white, before his mutation kicked in. He wondered if he would have had white hair if he didn't have the x-gene, because if so, thank the lord he did, because that was not a good look on him. 

"Yeah, well what do you expect? Fast legs, fast brain, fast healing." He laughed, swinging his legs so fast that they were a blur in his chair. "You should see the healing of that kid I brought to the mansion though. An arrow straight through her torso and left there overnight. Healed in 30 seconds, tops." At his, Erik began to walk over to them. he frowned at Peter, who immediately regretted saying that, because of _course_ his father was listening. 

"That must be one strong healing factor then, huh?" Erik asked Pietro, who nodded. "Why on Earth would she have an _arrow_ through her _overnight_? And how could she even still be alive after that?"

Erik was clearly suspicious, but Peter let it slide and threw him a bone. "Well she couldn't exactly take it out, if it had also hit and killed her mother. I think her healing allowed her to survive that long, but I don't know how she managed to not get hypothermia from the cold." By the look on his face, Erik clearly knew that Peter was talking about his daughter, because what are the chances that some other girl and her mom would get hit by an arrow at the same time as his daughter and wife? Very slim.

Erik made a weird strangled noise that kind of sounded like a dying duck "Wh- Why- Was it Nina?" He asked tentatively. His eyes shone with the kind of fragile hope mixed with all the grief of a tortured soul that made you want to fix everything wrong with the world. Now it was very clear where he and Nina had gotten their puppy dog eyes from. 

Pietro nodded, "I went out there looking for you," He explained, "I wanted to make sure you hadn't gotten yourself locked up again or died or something. Guess I was lucky I got there when I did, huh?" Erik all but collapsed into the chair next to Peter and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Thank you," He said, and was he crying? It hadn't even been ten seconds yet. "I really thought I had nothing else left in this world." It wasn't even a moment later before Erik stood up again, a cold neutral expression schooling his features once more, nodded at Peter and walked off, probably to play chess with the professor or to a have a staring contest with the scary blue chick. Scratch that, a panic attack seemed about reasonable right now.

* * *

Nina looked up as a plane landed on the grass. Was it those people again? She really hoped not. She had been looking forward to seeing the nice man with the pretty hair again, maybe she could ask him why he looked so much like her papa, so she was hoping the ones who had disappeared had found a way to come back here. The door slowly opened, but before it could fully open, she felt strong arms around her, pulling her into a firm hug.

"**Nina! Are you okay? I was so worried that they had taken you, too! Your papa is here, I found him and he's really excited to see you!**" The man, Pietro, her mind supplied, said all in one breath. She was honestly quite taken aback, as she had not had much time to get used to his speed. She noticed he was wearing different clothes and had the same thing on his leg that she had on hers when she had broken it. She figured he must have broken it, somehow.

"**I'm okay, mister Pietro, the blond man looked after me. But what about your leg? It looks like it hurts a lot. Did you break it? I had something like that on my leg when I broke it. But I couldn't heal as fast then...**" She trailed off when she saw a familiar man practically running towards the two of them. 

"**Nina!**" Her papa yelled, pulling her from Pietro's grasp and hoisting her up onto his hip. "**Are you alright? I'm so sorry I left you there, I thought you were dead! Oh, I'm so sorry,**" He then proceeded to burst into tears, holding Nina a little too tight, but she wasn't complaining, she got to see her papa again!

Not that it had been that long of course, but a lot of things had happened since she had seen him. She had woken up pressed against her mama, who was very clearly dead, and she couldn't get away! All the nice men who were just looking for her papa, too. Mister Pietro had then shown up and helped her out, he was even a mutant too! And he looked like her papa! He hadn't needed the passports she had given him, just picked her up and ran to a weird place. She guessed he didn't know it was going to blow up though and that was fine. But then there was the way that Mister Alex and Mister Pietro looked at each other, which was kind of weird. Then the helicopter landed and she woke up and Mister Pietro was gone! But Mister Alex looked after her until Mister Pietro came back with some other people and her papa too! It had been a long day.

"**Papa, I'm okay.**" She said gently, knowing from experience how to handle her papa when he cried. "**Pietro helped me get here and got me out of the arrow. And when he left, Mister Alex stayed with me!**" She smiled to her papa who in turn turned to Pietro.

"Pietro?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

"It's a given name." Pietro explained, in English, "It got changed to Peter when I was adopted to fit in. Cuz, y'know I already have weird hair, all I need is a weird name and I'm a freak." Papa didn't seem to like that very much.

He scrunched his nose. "You know, if Nina were a boy, we would have named her Pietro. I think it's a great name." Nina didn't know what they were talking about. She wasn't a boy, and she was pretty sure she was never going to be. Whatever. Right now Nina was curious, and when she was curious, she asked questions.

"Papa, why does Mister Pietro look so much like you?" She asked, voicing one thing that had been bothering her slightly for this entire conversation. Mister Pietro froze, his eyes wide. "Sorry," she quickly took it back.

"No, no. It's fine." He said, pointedly looking anywhere but at Nina or her papa. "I think I'm going to go to talk to Mister Alex, okay? You can talk with your papa." And he walked off, just a bit too fast to be natural.

* * *

"So is she your sister or what?" A smug voice from behind intercepted him before he could get to Alex.

He swivelled around "No, Ray-Ray, she's just some random girl I've never met before." Pietro snarked at the shapeshifter. Raven looked nonplussed by his attitude, probably expecting it from Magneto's son.

She smirked. "That looked like one hell of an awkward situation you just got yourself out of. Care to share?"

Peter rolled his eyes at her. "Nice try, Baby Blue." He said and zipped over to where Alex was standing alone by a tree. In the distance, he could hear someone (Raven) yelling 'Baby Blue!? Oh, you're dead, Maximoff.'

"Hey, Sunshine. Looking a little lonely over there, you good?" Alex laughed at the nickname, as most people do not do, (usually it's an eye roll) and waved at him.

"I'm good, man. Fell back into the lake when they knocked us all out again, though. That wasn't fun." At that, Pietro couldn't suppress a giggle and grimaced apologetically. 

"Have we got any plans to rebuild this place? Or did we want to wait until the Power Eight returned?" He questioned, gesturing around them to where the mansion stood in ruins. 

Alex chuckled. "I wanted to consult at least Hank and the Professor maybe Raven, too." He paused for a moment. "Power Eight? Is that like, official or something?"

"It should be." Peter shrugged. "We could get kick out the crazy CIA chick and get you on the team. That way it stays as eight and not nine. Besides, I don't think she's a mutant."

Alex ran a hand through his _gorgeous_ blond hair. "No," He confirmed. "Moira's a human."

Pietro was already bored of the subject. "You got anywhere to stay for now, man? It doesn't look like this place is going to be up and running anytime soon."

The blond nodded. "Me and my brother Scott might go back to our parents house for a while, but they're not a huge fan of mutants so there's a chance we'll be staying here and helping out. Are you staying here?"

Peter quickly nodded. "My mom wants me to get out of the basement, so I might as well help out around here. Besides," He glanced over to where Nina and Erik were having a conversation is rapid Polish. "If he's staying here, I want to get to know him better. He's my father."

"What!?" He gasped, "Shouldn't you be talking to him right now? I mean," He gestured to Peter's leg, "you kinda got injured doing whatever it was you were doing. Any good father would want to know if his own son is alright after something like that. You're a runner right? I can't imagine how you must feel right now."

Peter waved it off. "Nah, man. Don't worry about it. Erik doesn't know, but that's his daughter he's talking to now so I think he must be a decent guy. As for my leg, well, Big Blue said I should be able to get it off in a week, so that's nice."

Alex nodded as a teenager with red sunglasses ran up to them. It was the asshole driver Peter had decided to call Cyclops. "C'mon, Alex," He said, dragging Peter's Sunshine boy away. He tried to ignore the unwanted pang of emotion in his chest. "We gotta call Mom and Dad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going! Please give me ideas in the comments!


	3. Fireflies - Owl City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still have no idea where to take this so this is a filler chapter so that you know I'm not abandoning this fic. This focuses more on Peter/Alex than the other relationships in the tags. This chapter is from Alex's POV because the other two have mostly been from Peter's. It is quite short, because I am working on something else I may or may not post.

Things had definitely been changing since the Apocalypse, and mostly it was for the better. Erik had decided to hang around; understanding that his daughter needed training to truly hone her powers, that was probably for the better. Everyone was, naturally, acting wary around him because of his side job as an international terrorist, but that was besides the point. It wasn't particularly hard to adjust to him being there, but it was certainly awkward. Especially knowing that he had a son, one Erik himself didn't even know about, that was what pushed Alex to avoid Erik, not consciously though. Erik would enter a room and Alex would walk right out of it, not thinking anything about it at the time, not even noticing what he was doing. But Erik was asleep right now, and so was the rest of the mansion, what with it being 1am and all, so running into him wasn't a problem.

Right now the only thing that never seemed to leave Alex's mind was Peter. After all, if Peter didn't show up when he did, everyone would be dead. The mansion would have blown up, Stryker wouldn't have came, so nobody could steal the warplane and nobody could have defeated Apocalypse. The world nearly ended and it was all Alex's fault. He was so overcome with gratitude towards the silver-haired speedster that he couldn't find it in himself to ask the boy to call him by his real name, besides, it was quite amusing hearing him refer to everyone with silly nicknames because he couldn't be bothered to remember what their names were. 

"What's crackalackin', Sunshine?" 

_Think of the devil and he shall appear. _Alex thought to himself miserably. He turned over to see Peter grinning at him over the kitchen counter, probably looking for another box of twinkies like he hadn't put the entire mansion into a twinkie famine just hours ago.

"What the fuck? Did you seriously just say 'crackalackin'?" He rolled his eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Peter replied playfully. He seemed to have given up on his escapade for twinkies and was now sitting across from him with a tub of chocolate ice-cream.

"I'd make myself believe it." He huffed, trying to suppress a laugh. 

"Then yeah, I did say it."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Don't care." Alex honestly wasn't sure if he found Peter's childish demeanour frustrating or endearing, but he certainly found the rate at which he was _inhaling_ that ice cream of his to be sickening.

"Sorry, but could you slow that down a bit? It's just making me feel a bit sick, is all." Alex tried to look away from the speedster, but his eyes kept pulling themselves back to look at him.

"Slow down?" Peter sounded almost incredulous, but he was grinning. "I'm practically savouring this shit. I could eat it in under a second and you're asking me to _slow down_?"

Peter slowed down.

Alex cleared his throat. "So why are you awake? It's like, 1 in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He got a full on laugh for that.

In a split second, Peter whipped around to be standing _right_ next to Alex. He flung a hand around his shoulder and leaned in a little too close, reaching his other arm out like he was about to share some big conspiracy theory. "See here, Sunshine," he drawled smugly, "The thing here is that _I don't sleep_. My brain is simply too fast for that, unless I'm like, injured or something."

There was a pause. Both of them seemed to only just realise exactly how close Peter was. So close that their cheeks were pressed together. As if in sync, both of them jumped apart from each other.

Peter started to point at the door. "Uh, I should-" He disappeared.

And Alex was left alone, unable to figure out why he could still feel a soft cheek on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave recommendations for things I should do with this, because I have no imagination. When Peter stretched his arm out, I imagined it to be like Spongebob in the 'The More You Know' meme.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to call him Peter or Pietro so you get both. Also I do speak Polish but decided it was too much effort to put in the translations.
> 
> May or may not update! Please recommend stuff to me because I have no idea where this is going! If i do update, it will probably be peter/alex so be warned.


End file.
